Cheese Cake
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Sepotong Cheese Cake bisa membawamu pada sebuah benang merah yang takkan pernah bisa terputus. "A-apa artinya Ka-kau sedang melamarku, Sasuke?" Kisah cinta Naruto yang terasa semanis Cheese Cake.Sho-ai.SasuNaru.Oneshot.


**...  
**

**Cheese cake : Gunchan CacuNalu  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru  
**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, Sho-ai, Typo (Selalu), Gaje, Abal, Garing dll.**

**Tidak suka? Tapi kepengen baca? ****Gak apa-apa, silahkan saja! Tapi resiko ditanggung sendiri yah.**

* * *

Cafe Konoha sangat ramai siang itu. Tentu saja, karena Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang pertanda waktunya makan siang. Banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ada juga beberapa orang yang terlihat sendirian di pojok Cafe. Suasana yang nyaman membuat Cafe Konoha ini ramai pengunjung setiap harinya.

Di salah satu meja Cafe , terlihat dua bocah _genin_ sedang duduk bersebelahan sembari mengobrol menunggu pesanan. Mungkin hanya pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang berceloteh sedangkan pemuda disampingnya hanya mendengus atau pun bergumam menanggapi.

"Silahkan dinikmati," Ucap seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan sepotong _chese cake_ di meja kedua bocah tersebut.

Naruto, bocah pirang yang sedari tadi berceloteh pun menghentikan celotehannya sejenak untuk sekedar berkata _**"Terima Kasih"**_ pada sang pelayan.

"Oh iya! Tambah satu lagi ya!" teriak Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang memesankan satu _cake_ untuk bocah tampan disampingnya.

Sementara itu, bocah berambut Raven yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam tanpa berkomentar mengambil garpu _cake_ dan menusuk buah _strawberry_ yang menghiasi sang _cheese cake_. Namun tidak langsung dimakan, ia hanya memandang buah itu dengan wajah datar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _TEME_!?" namun sepertinya kegiatan memandang sang _strawberry_ membuat bocah manis bernama Naruto tersebut berteriak marah dan mendumel tidak jelas.

Bocah yang diteriaki _Teme _hanya mengerling bosan, sudah biasa menghadapi bocah pirang yang sangat hobi berteriak itu. Namun itu yang membuat bungsu Uchiha tersebut senang menggoda sang _rival_ abadinya.

"Kau selalu saja menyebalkan, Sasuke! Aku sudah memesankan kue untukmu. Kenapa kau ma-mmpphh," gerutuan sebal yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto seketika berhenti tak kala sebuah stroberi menyumpal mulutnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disumpalkan oleh seseorang. Ya, Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan suara cempreng sang _blonde_ tiba-tiba saja menyuapkan buah _strawberry_ yang sejak tadi hanya dipandanginya _intens_.

**.**

**.**

**Kunyah**

**.**

**.**

**Kunyah**

**.**

**.**

"Apa itu bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang, _Usuratonkachi_?" tanya Sasuke, pelaku penyumpelan mulut Naruto tersebut dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangannya pertanda ia sedang sebal.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak membuat pemuda yang terkenal minim ekspresi merasa bersalah, tapi malah seringaian samar yang terukir dibibir pucatnyalah yang terlihat. Sibuk dengan aksi ngambeknya, Naruto tak sadar saat Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu mengamit pipi kiri Naruto dan menariknya agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Naruto yang masih belum sadar kelakuan sang sahabat, dikejutkan oleh benda kenyal nan lembut mendarat dibibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya! Bibir Sasuke yang terasa dingin dimulut Naruto semakin melumat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke melesakkan lidahnnya untuk masuk lebih jauh menjelajahi rongga hangat mulut Naruto, merasakan setiap inci mulut sang pirang yang kini tangannya tengah mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_!?" Teriak Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah, wajah yang memerah dan _saliva_ yang sedikit merembes keluar dari sebelah bibirnya. Kalau saja bukan seorang Uchiha yang menujunjung tinggi harga diri, pastilah Sasuke sudah menyerang Naruto yang terlihat menggiurkan tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka _cake_, _Usuratonkachi,_"

Membuat kedutan marah menghiasi wajah Naruto.  
"LALU,, KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri menggebrak meja.

Beberapa orang pengunjung melihat mereka dengan muka memerah. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena sedang menahan panggilan alam, namun disebabkan mereka melihat seorang Uchiha yang _notabene_ sangat dingin sedang mencium seorang bocah manis disebuah Cafe pada siang hari penuh pengunjung. Sungguh pemandangan langka yang jarang terjadi.

"Karena aku lapar. Kupikir aku bisa makan _cake_ kalau tempat menghidangkannya kau, Naruto."

Ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat pengunjung yang memang sedang memperhatikan mereka semakin memerah dan terbengong-bengong bahkan ada yang membayangkan kejadian ini meningkat _rated_ menjadi M. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tentu saja cengo luar biasa, mulut menganga dengan mata membulat, sungguh manis menurut Sasuke.  
"Duduklah atau kau kumakan sekarang juga!" Spontan Naruto kembali duduk disamping Sasuke dengan wajah, err... _Blushing_?

"Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan kuenya," sang pelayan datang memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Ya," timpal Sasuke.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja gugup tidak tau harus berkata apa, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan dengusan andalannya.  
"Makanlah!" Ujar Sasuke sembari mendorong potongan _cake_ yang baru saja datang pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tak tau harus bagaimana hanya bisa memakan _cake_ tersebut dalam diam, dengan Sasuke yang memandangnya sambil menopang wajah dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eh! Apa ini?" Guman Naruto sambil mengunyah potongan _cake_ yang baru saja ia suapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia mengambil benda asing di dalam _cake_nya menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan berniat memanggil pelayan saat sebuah tangan pucat mencegahnya yang sudah sedikit membalikkan badan. "Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya pada sang _rival_.

"Pakailah!" perintah Sasuke, membuat bocah _blonde_ tersebut memandang bingung ke arahnya.

Sadar akan kelemotan Naruto, ia berdecak sebal. Sembari mendengus ia pun berkata "Hn, _Dobe_! Pakailah apa yang kau pegang itu!"

Walau sebal di katai Dobe, namun Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke. Melihat apa yang ada dijarinya, mata Naruto membelalak seketika. Ternyata yang ada ditangannya adalah sebuah cincin, Naruto baru sadar jika yang ada di dalam kue itu sebuah cincin. Cincin perak dengan hiasan batu sapphire kecil ditengahnya. Entah kenapa seketika itu juga wajahnya memanas.

"A-apa artinya... Ka-kau... Sedang me-melamarku...?"

Kini wajahnya merah sempurna, hingga kita tidak akan bisa membedakan mana tomat mana Naruto. Oh yeah, sungguh jantung Naruto berdebar lebih cepat dari semestinya, wajahnya menunduk, tangannya tak henti-hentinya saling meremas karena gugup.

"Ehem! kurasa untuk saat ini tidak," ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke, lalu kembali menunduk. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dimatanya.

"Tapi suatu hari nanti pasti! Hanya saja untuk sekarang... Menjadi Kekasih saja sudah cukup bagiku," gumam Sasuke.

Sontak saja Naruto menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya, dengan sebelah tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Malu. Naruto tersenyum lembut melihatnya, ia tidak menyangka ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat spesial untukknya. Bukan hanya menikmati manisnya _cheese cake_ dengan toping _strawberry_ tapi juga manisnya cinta yang diberikan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Ya, terkadang sebuah _cake_ bisa membawa kita pada seuntai benang merah yang menjerat kita selamanya dengan cinta yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Seperti Sasuke dan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**®Kizuna**


End file.
